I Don't Do Restaurants
by LunaLovesMelodies
Summary: Patricia doesn't do restaurants, what will she do to get out of one? Warning! Rated M; LEMONSSS My first M fic! Please Review etc. :) Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis


**WARNING: This piece is Rated M; it has sexual content, so please do not read if you don't like that kind of stuff! :)  
(Well, you can if you want to, but I would suggest not :L )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Patricia hated Eddie right now. He had her come to a family meal with him, which she was totally fine with; until she found out it was at a restaurant, and they didn't even _need_ to be there. Eddie just thought it would be courteous to attend. The only two that they both knew there were Eddie's parents. The only people they were sat on a table with were Eddie's parents. What's the point? They can see them whenever!

Naturally Patricia was fuming. She hated this. This place,most of these people, even the food which Patricia never complains about. She just wanted to go home. She looked over at her boyfriend who was in a boring conversation with his dad about chemistry. Suddenly an idea sparked into her head and a smirk was planted on her face.

"Uh, I'm just going to the ladies room, won't be a minute," Patricia interrupted Mr Sweet's enthusiasm on ionic bonding. Eddie gave her a nod with a sweet smile. Fake of course. They both wanted out, so she was doing them both a favour. Now she just needed to make sure that Eddie wouldn't reject her.

As Patricia walked into the ladies room, she stood in the full length mirror and observed herself. There was a little work to be done, not too much. Patricia first tightened her bra, pushing her cleavage up a bit so that it was slightly hanging over the top of her dress. She then pulled the hem of her dress up a bit, making the length a bit shorter. She made sure that she still wasn't revealing a little too much. She wanted Eddie to notice, not the whole restaurant.

Walking closer to the mirror, Patricia adjusted her eye make-up, fixing her slightly smudged eye liner to make sure that she didn't have panda eyes. She pulled the daring-red lipstick out of her small purse and re-applied it to her lips. After smacking her lips together to blend the lipstick and making sure she had none on her teeth, Patricia placed the lipstick back in her purse. With a quick squirt of her best, and Eddie's favourite perfume of hers, she was on her way towards her table.

'Perfect,' she thought to herself.

As she was walking back her eyes caught to Eddie's and his jaw dropped to the ground. So far so good. She sat down in her seat next to Eddie and gave him a cheeky yet somehow innocent smile, followed by a flick of her hair causing her scent to drift towards Eddie. The sweet aroma made Eddie's insides melt, however he turned his attention back to his mum and dad; but all he could think about was Patricia.

Patricia delicately placed her hand on the midst of Eddie's thigh. Eddie thought nothing of this and so carried on his conversation with his parents. Patricia carefully slid her hand upwards and closer to his torso, which made Eddie blink and 'raise a little tent'. Patricia noticed this and once again moved her hand towards his torso, leaving her hand on his crotch, it growing even more by the second.

"So Eddie?" his mother concluded, but he had not been paying any attention to what she was saying other than the first sentence or two.

"I-uhh... I... I," Eddie couldn't concentrate on what to say. Patricia was really getting to him. Patricia dragged her hand up Eddie's torso, feeling his six pack slightly and glided her hand down into his trousers and into his boxers. She began rubbing Eddie's member slightly.

"Eddie, are you okay?" his mother questioned, noticing his uneasiness.

Eddie groaned slightly and coughed to cover his groan. "um, no actually. I don't think I am. I'm feeling a little... uh, queasy," he said whilst pulling Patricia's hand out of his trousers, "I think it's best if we go home. Sorry," Eddie apologised to his parents whilst grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and Patricia grabbed her belongings.

"That's quite alright. We hope you get better soon, goodbye!" Eric waved the couple off.

* * *

Patricia set her keys down on the coffee table in their apartment and turned to Eddie who was shrugging off his coat.

"I didn't know we were going camping," Patricia giggled slightly.

"Huh?"

"You're little tent... well, I say little" Patricia remarked pointing at Eddie's rather big bulge. Eddie blushed slightly and walked further into the apartment. Patricia turned around walking towards the bedroom.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Eddie questioned walking into the room a couple of feet behind Patricia.

"To bed."

"Uh, nuh-uh. You started this, so you finish it," Eddie said pointing to his bulge. Knowing she wouldn't win this war, Patricia caved in.

"Fine." She got down on her knees in front of Eddie and undid his belt. She slowly undid his button and zipper whilst looking up at him seductively. She pulled down his trousers and boxers, causing his manhood to spring up. Patricia grabbed it gently and flicked her tongue around the tip. She then sucked on the top gently as if it were a lollipop. She gradually took more and more and sucked harder and harder, whilst increasing the speed of her bobbing head. She finally deepthroated the whole 10 inches causing Eddie to groan.

Eddie decided it was his turn to make a move and so guided Patricia to the bed. He took off her black bodycon dress and admired her figure. He undid her bra and started to massage the left breast whilst taking her right nipple in his mouth and he began to suck gently. He placed kisses down her body until he reached her region. He pulled the thongs off and darted his tong into her vagina. He swirled his tongue in every direction, getting moans from Patricia.

Suddenly his member was placed at Patricia's entrance.

"Um, Eddie... you do know this is my first time... right?"

Eddie placed a soft yet passionate kiss on Patricia's lips.

"Mine too," he grinned along with Patricia who was slightly panting. He could still detect a hint of worry in her. "I'll go slow and easy, I promise." Patricia nodded and the couple shared another kiss.

Eddie slipped himself into Patricia. She winced a little, causing Eddie to deepen the kiss. He slowly pumped in and out of her and Patricia gradually got used to the discomfort until it became a pleasure.

"Faster," Patricia demanded.

Eddie picked up his speed and eventually he was thrusting hard and fast into her. Moans and groans were flying out of their mouths whilst their breaths got shorter and deeper. Patricia was getting closer to her climax, taking Eddie with her. He began thrusting at er G-Spot which made her walls become tighter and wetter.

"Oh my god, you're so tight!" Eddie panted loving every second.

With one final thrust he sent Patricia and himself over the edge resulting in a huge orgasm. Eddie collapsed onto Patricia, and once he had his breathe back he lay down next to her.

"That. Was. _Amazing._" The said in unison.

"I love you," Patricia said smiling sweetly at Eddie.

"I love you too, Yacker," Eddie said grinning at his girlfriend.

"I told you I don't do restaurants" Patricia laughed. Eddie chuckled and kissed her on the lips. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**Tada! So what do you think? Not quite so sure for myself...  
This is my first ever M fic, so thanks for the feedback!**

**LLM x**


End file.
